


Little Trial of Devotion

by Deiwimin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: As Sweet As Thramsay Gets, Brainwashing, Dark fluff, Established Relationship, I Was Tipsy Okay, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mush Of Sorts, Poor Maester, Psychological Torture, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiwimin/pseuds/Deiwimin
Summary: After a justful punishment, Ramsay's heart softens a bit.





	Little Trial of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the tooth rotting fluff, I had some wine prior to writing this sickly, sweet abomination.

"You unfaithful whore."

It wasn't everyday the bitch dissapointed his master.

That was before.

That was when he was the other.

The slapping sound of the crop against his back at least gave Reek comfort. It was the hope for forgiveness.

While his lord generally much enjoyed hurting him, this time there was a slight unpleasantness that dragged on with the punishment.

Ramsay's beloved pet had already been starved for a week, had three broken ribs and both his calves were skinned.

Ramsay refused seeking any maester's council. Stubborn move, yet he would argue in favour of 'bold'.

It was risky, he knew. But his darling Reek had to learn his lesson. After all, how dare he take such orders from another? Without permission.

So the punishment continued on, with each strike bringing more gasps and squalls.

But if Reek were to dwell on it, this is what kindness looked like.

His master did not have to be here, spending his valuable time on him. He was a lord after all, with lordly duties. Ramsay could just leave him, abandon him, let him suffer in silence, seeking for a chance of redemption, but never receiving it.

Because no one would be there, caring enough for his meek, useless self.

Only. He did have someone who cared; someone so giving. Despite Reek's own stupidity.

He truly was unworthy.

His patient master was there, to let him lean on, always over Reek, trying to forgive his mistakes.

He wasn't quite sure when, but somewhere between the time he lost his voice and the thirtieth lashing, his vision failed him, fading from existence.

When he came to, he was back in the kennels, lying in the hounds' filth.

Kyra noticed his wake, causing her tail to wag. He gave her an awknowledging weak hum, his way of telling her he was glad she was here, a good-morning of sorts.

His arms, legs and scabbing back ached from last evening's beatings. But he's had quite worse before.

All he wanted for now was to regain his master's affection.

He tried to crawl up; but the starvation and pains both sharp and dull, threatened to drive him mad. Reek could only manage to shift his head a little, positioning it on a denser, taller layer of straw and shit.

Reek was well aware that times such as these were best spent on self-reflection. His lord and master made sure to make such things clear. So that is exactly what he did in those moments of serenity.

He figured his master was never keen to share him as a pet. Those times with the boys were punishments, and deserving lessons.

It was all his own fault. He forced his master to punish him. Theon always tempted Ramsay to hurt him. This is why he's now pushed so deep down, you wouldn't find him. Even if he were to have his heart and guts bloodily wrenched feet apart.

He wondered; why couldn't he have stayed the loyal, perfect pet every second of the day? But he didn't know, Reek didn't know he should've waited for his master to arrive.

Because although there was no excuse; poor Reek was stupid; a slow learner. His master said so countless of times.

This is when he reflected on how patient Ramsay had been with him.

Not once did his loving god leave him on his own. He would stay to correct him, again and again.

Balon left him a long, long time ago. Asha, he hadn't heard of her in such a long time. Robb was so very jolly dead. Everyone was dead for Theon, so who else to be but meek obedient Reek?

It rhymes with freak.

It also began to disgust him, that he still had a bit of Theon inside of him. Theon, that arrogant prick. Never seeing things clearly for what they are. Always lost.

As Reek, he had a home now. Somewhere safe to be. With true affection when he deserved it. A real home.

No, not the Dreadfort, nor the kennels. Not the dungeon or the cold stone halls.

It was right at his master's feet, and dare he dream; Ramsay's strong, sound, gorgeous arms.

Then there was an external sound. Some pebbles could be heard, ground against the earth. Then a voice.

"Lord Ramsay requested me to look unto your injuries." The maester squatted down leveling himself to the cage.

"No." Reek croaked. Was that what he really sounded like nowadays?

"You are awfully damaged boy, so I advise you to stay right where you are and have me treat you." The man was growing impatient, perhaps annoyed at the pathetic attempt of resistance.

"Only master may tell me…-"

He fainted for the second time that week.

Reek opened his eyes to the sight of soft furs lining his vision. His thin palm and even thinner remaining fingers felt a certain weight to them.

Faint voices.

"...He……….cannot. .. solid food….this………… for ..... temporarily…."

He could make out some words coming from over him, but Reek's head was still dizzy and ringing from the punishment.

He could however understand, that the voice did not belong to his master nor to one of his boys.

The man who was speaking could be heard leaving the room. The door clicked shut.

His eyes opened up some more, only to find Ramsay's grey orbs to the pet's surprise.

"I heard what you did outside," Reek noticed his master's hand was the weight on his own.

"And I am proud pet, almost pleased. If only you were not half an inch near to dying. You know that only I have the right to your death."

At that moment Reek ached, ached for his master who must've been concerned. Ramsay shouldn't care for his lowly dog, lower than the bitches.

To care like that, so personally for Reek, rhymes with weak; what generosity, how kind of his master. 

"I trust you have learnt this lesson little Reek?" His lip was stern but his eyes gentle. Clearly waiting to forgive him.

Reek's consciousness finally kicked over. Gratefully, he babbled away. Rasping.

"Yes master, never again, Reek only lives for and obeys master, no one else! I only love you, only want to please you my lord."

Ramsay finally released that smile that had been waiting in the corners of his mouth. Then his master leaned into Reek's face, his lips giving Reek's own a soft, lingering kiss.

Reek thought he could stand any lesson, no matter the pain, in that moment.

Now pressing onto the same lips was a spoon, feeding him warm soup.

He felt then he could die a happy dog; only Ramsay wouldn't want that. And Reek only wanted what his master willed.

For his lordly master and none other; Reek would be.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who were present in its creation, why in the seven hells didn't you stop me!  
Especially you, Marney you dirty tart. XD
> 
> Thanks to all who enjoyed this shudderingly sugary vileness.
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
